Desconhecidos
by Haniki
Summary: Kagome acaba de brigar com o namorado e se encontra com um desconhecido que meche muito com ela, três anos depois eles se reencontram, apenas algo, um segredo que eu não vou contar agora para vocês... (fanfic postada no Spirit na conta ChieYue).


N/A: Só pra avisar povo lindo tá postado no Spirit na conta ChieYue, ok? Boa leitura.

Capítulo Um

Desconhecidos

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas quando te vi

A primeira coisa que quis fazer foi te ver sorrir

Não te conhecia mais já te admirava

Com tamanha beleza me encantava

Era uma bela tigreza uma pantera com madeixas negras

Os olhos eram da cor do céu noturno

E me fisgaste com teu jeito de menina

Um doce amargurado

Mais com o tempo curado

\- Ei garota! – Gritou Inuyasha apanhando a folha que havia caído.

\- O que foi?! – Gritou a menina de cabelos negros raivosa se virando para encara-lo.

\- Deixou cair. – Avisou ele.

Ela murmurou um obrigada choroso e pegou a folha, e ai ele viu os olhos encharcados de lágrimas.

\- Sei que não é da minha conta mais o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele curiosos.

Ela olhou diretamente para ele e enxugou as lágrimas chorosa, mais ainda chateada. Ela olhou para o "garoto" a sua frente, teria a mesma idade que ela no máximo uns dezenove, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta com um desenho esquisito nela, tinha um all star nos pés, olhos dourados curiosos e um cabelo platinado meio longo, sem contar as duas orelhas no topo da cabeça que diziam que ele era um youkai, ou melhor um hanyou.

\- Meu namorado terminou comigo. – Afirmou a garota.

\- Um... Se é isso ele deve ser um idiota. – Respondeu o garoto.

\- Por que diz isso? – Perguntou ela com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro.

\- Por que você é linda oras! – Falou ele com um sorriso.

Ela riu da afirmação dele e ele estirou-lhe a mão dizendo:

\- Inuyasha.

\- Kagome. – Falou ela cumprimentando-o.

\- Acho que você merece um sorvete, por tamanha beleza. – Afirmou ele.

\- Se você ta dizendo. – Falou ela rindo.

Ele abriu um sorriso. Não gostava de ver ninguém chorando, sem contar que a garota era realmente linda, tinha uma pele quase pálida, olhos azuis escuro profundos e um cabelo negro azulado, estava vestida como ele uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul de manga.

a longa, um all star azul e um casaco xadrez vermelho na cintura.

Foram conversando até a sorveteria, onde ele pagou um sorvete de chocolate para ela e um de creme para si. Se sentaram-se num banco de um parque próximo a sorveteria, e começaram a conversar enquanto lambiam o sorvete.

\- Então você tem dezoito faz faculdade de medicina veterinária e tem tamanha preferencia por azul. – Afirmou ele.

\- Sim... mai de onde você tirou o gosto por azul?

\- Já viu que ta vestida com uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul e um all star que até o cadarço é azul?

\- Ok, ok. – Falou ela rindo. – Ta bom, então você Inuyasha?

\- O que Kagome?

\- Tem dezenove anos, faz faculdade de engenharia e tem uma paixão por sorvete, né?

\- Exato. Até o sorvete. – Falou ele comendo o restinho do sorvete.

Eles continuaram rindo e conversando, como velhos conhecidos e não estranhos. Até o celular dele tocar.

\- Com licença Kagome. – Pediu ele se levantando.

\- Sim.

Ele atendeu o telefone e logo notou seu pai falando do outro lado da linha. Kagome não escultará toda a conversa mais pelo tom de vós de Inuyasha ela já notará que o negócio não tava muito bom, pelo que havia escultado, o pai estava gritando com ele por que ele estaria fora da empresa. Eu eim. Pensou ela. Ele desliga o telefone chateado, e se vira para ela.

\- Eu vou ter que ir. Quer uma carona pra casa? – Perguntou ele.

\- Não precisa eu posso ir andando. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Eu insisto. – Falou ele guiando-a até sua moto.

Ela guiou ele até sua casa, e quando saiu da moto ele lhe deu um sorriso galanteador e disse:

\- O idiota do Kouga realmente é um imbecil. Você é muito divertida Kagome.

\- Obrigada Inuyasha. Se você não tivesse me oferecido o sorvete, provavelmente eu teria ido pra casa de uma amiga e comido até me acabar! Foi mais divertido ficar com você.

\- Até um dia Kagome! – Falou ele dando a partida.

\- Até um dia Inuyasha! – Falou ela começando a subir as escadas.

Ela subiu as escadas feliz, realmente havia gostado daquele desconhecido. Seria uma pena nunca mais vê-lo! Ela entrou na casa vazia e se jogou na cama feliz. Ela estava feliz de ter terminado com Kouga. Afinal se ele não tivesse terminado com ela ela nunca iria conseguir conhecer Inuyasha! E isso seria um erro tremendo. Queria poder falar com ele de novo. Pensou suspirando, sem se reconhecer.

Inuyasha nem ligava para o que o pai lhe gritava, apenas pensava em Kagome. Havia gostado dela, era uma companhia ótima e uma garota super divertida e engraçada. Realmente era uma pena não vê-la nunca mais, principalmente agora que ele estaria para viajar para os Estados Unidos. Seria uma pena nunca mais vê-la.

Três anos depois...

Kagome havia acordado feliz, era época de "férias" da faculdade e ela tinha marcado de se encontrar com Sango no parque próximo a sorveteria para que elas fossem ao shopping. Ela foi logo se ajeitar, tomou um banho e colocou uma calça jeans azul desbotada, uma camisa azul escura de manga e um all star, mesmo com vinte e um ela tinha um vício por all star. Saiu feliz de casa, com fone no ouvido parecendo uma louca no meio da rua, quase que cantando em voz alta.

Ela estava feliz e ansiosa para falar com a amiga até que bate de frente com alguém.

\- Ai! – Fala ela caindo e olhando para cima chateada.

Ao levantar o olhar ela da de cara com um par de olhos dourados fitando-a. Os cabelos prateados ainda longos como que se quisessem contradizer a todos, as duas orelhinhas, a calça jeans e uma blusa verde no corpo, e um all star. Ela abriu um sorriso levantando-se em um pulo e abraçando o conhecido. Nunca havia esquecido aquele "garoto".

Ele se encontrava surpreso, não havia prestado atenção por onde andava, até esbarrar nela. Ele havia feito de propósito. Sabia que ela morava no templo e iria ver se ainda morava por ali, afinal sempre havia gostado da "garota" do sorvete. Ele retribuiu o abraço em igual intensidade.

\- Inuyasha! – Falou ela se separando dele.

\- Kagome! É um prazer reve-la! – Fala ele.

\- Também.

Não esperei nada de bom naquele dia

Mais você apareceu

Tinhas um sorriso galante no rosto

Um temperamento muito variável

Um desconhecido amado

Que alegrou meu dia

Teu cabelo era lindo prateado como a lua

Com seus olhos de dourado, ouro

Você me hipnotizava

E com um geito de menino você me encantava

Um garoto homem que tentava me fazer sorrir

Depois de uma desilusão

Desconhecidos ligados pela compaixão?


End file.
